One In A Million
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Song-fic, Sephy/Callum fluff


-1A/N: This is me attempting Sephy/Callum fluff. And this song reminds me of my bf, Shawn - two months today (June 10th). Please R&R all:

_**One In A Million:  
(Sephy's POV)**_

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**

I smiled at Callum as he stared across the sand to the sea. It was one of those perfect days. The sun was shining brightly, there was no clouds in the sky, but it wasn't sticky-annoying hot, it was just nicely hot. The sea was glistening silver as the sun reflected in it. And it was just me and Callum and Callum and me. No-one else. It felt as though there was no one else in the entire world, just me and Callum. Together, with nothing to tear us apart. There was no black and white, no Cross and nought, no right and wrong, just _us. _The best part was that I knew Callum felt exactly the same. I could tell by the completely relaxed look on his face. It was so different to so much recently, recently everything had been trying to come between us but right now it was back to it being just us on this beach. Friends forever.

Friends…That made me think. Were me and Callum just friends? I mean we never officially became more, and a few times recently I had been left wondering if we were even that, but there was times Callum felt like so much more. Like he was a boyfriend…or more than that a soul-mate. Did I believe in that sort of thing? I was unsure. All I knew was that right now I didn't want to think too deeply about anything, I just wanted to enjoy this.

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

Callum jumped up and held his hand out to me. 'M'lady' he said.

I giggled as I took his hand and let Callum pull me to my feet. 'Thank you, kind sir' I said.

Callum bowed 'Does one care to dance?'

I was still laughing as I replied 'One does' I paused and added 'don't we need music?'

'I'm sure we can get by' smiled Callum. He pulled me close and spun me away from him then back into him again. I couldn't stop smiling even though it was slightly dizzy making. Callum put a hand around my back and threw me back so low that my middle-length hair almost touched the sand before lifting me back up.

'Apparently you don't need music to dance' I said. I was sure that my hair must've been a mess because it was blowing in my face but I didn't care. I put my hands on Callum's shoulders and we slow danced across the sand for just a moment, before getting bored of the slowness of it and outstretching one hand while keeping the other on each others shoulders and half-dancing-half-running across the sand.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
**

Somehow me and Callum found ourselves at the end of the sand on the edge of the sea. Callum's trainers and my sandals had been kicked up the beach somewhere and we just stood on the edge letting the sea wash up against us. The sand was warm and ticklish under my feet and the sea was cool as it brushed against us. I linked my hand with Callum's and pulled him into the water. I splashed him getting his top soaked. He looked annoyed - though it was clear he wasn't really annoyed - and splashed me back. We got into a full on water-fight, before Callum slipped backwards and pulled me down with him. By that point we were both soaked from head to toe without a break in between. For extra measure Callum splashed me again as we were in the water. I splashed him back before jumping up and going to lay in the sun in an attempt to dry out. A few seconds later Callum joined me on the sand. Sand stuck to both of our backs because of us being wet but we didn't care. The sun did a half successful job of drying us.

**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one**

Callum turned onto his side while laid in the sun, I turned on my side as well to face him. His usual stormy-grey eyes were light and care-free. The only thing that wasn't perfect about this moment was knowing that it wouldn't last forever. But I couldn't let that ruin it, I would just make it last as long as possible. I smiled and Callum smiled. I rolled over so that my back was to Callum and leaned my head against his chest, he placed his arm around my body and held me close. And it was just me and Callum and Callum and me.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

Callum ran his fingers through my hair and plaited little parts of it. I usually hated anyone touching my hair but Callum's touch was so soft and gentle I didn't mind. I moved my finger around in the sand making silly shapes. I flattened the sand and started writing in it with my finger. I wrote my name, and I wrote "Callum" I don't really know why. I just did.

From behind me Callum laughed and I realised he had stopped playing with my hair. 'What you laughing at?' I asked, slightly worried but more interested.

'Your hair' he replied.

I put my hand behind my head and felt around at what Callum had been doing. There was small messy plaits all over it. I giggled slightly trying to imagine how it looked. I trying to stop laughing and sound annoyed 'Callum Ryan McGregor, what have you done to my hair' I turned around and looked at him.

He smiled innocently 'Nothing, Persephone'

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat up to un-plait my hair.

'Ooh but Se-phy' Callum moaned 'it looked so pwetty'

'Shut up, Callum' I said smiling innocently.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
**

I thought about it and knelt up. Callum knelt up with me. Callum had been messing around with my hair, I should mess around with his. I pushed his slight fringe from his forehead to above his head. I kept pushing it back trying to make it stay in place, spiky. Callum pouted at me in an attempt to stop me but I didn't stop. 'It looks nice pushed back' I giggled.

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

'I know how to stop you playing with it' said Callum.

'How?' I asked.

Callum didn't answer so I continued playing about with his hair. Before I realised he had moved Callum's hands had moved from at his side to my stomach and he was tickling me. I stopped playing with his hair instantly and fell back on the sand in hysterical laughter.

'Told you I could make you stop' said Callum still tickling me.

'Cal--hehehe-Callum hehehe-st-hehehe-stop' I gave up trying to talk through my laughter and just attempted to glare at him through laughter. Also unsuccessful.

And it was me and Callum and Callum and me.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love**

While Callum was tickling me I decided to get pay-back. I started tickling him back. He let out a high-pitched scream and started laughing with me. He fell onto the sand beside me. Both of us scrambled to get up and start tickling the other again. We both got there at the same time and what started as us trying to tickle each other ended with us hugging.

**  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
**

I felt the perfection of today in that hug. It was me and Callum and Callum and me. How it should be. I wasn't sure when I realised it, but I knew it was true; I loved Callum McGregor with all my heart.

**  
You're one in a million**

A/N: Vicki I'm waiting for that medal now :P!


End file.
